Pokemon: Getting On The Map
by Inhuman X
Summary: Did you think Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova were the only big Regions out there? How wrong you are. There's another powerful region containing strong trainers like never before! This story takes place within this region and follows a young trainer trying to put his home on the map by becoming it's Champion. There will be struggles along the way, but none like ever before.
1. A New Life, A New Journey!

**A New Life, a New Journey!**

* * *

Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and even Orre are all recognized regions. With a few others here and there. They all have been recognized by through out the Pokemon World. Famous for their Gym Leaders, Pokemon Leagues, Elite Four, and their respective Region Champions for those with them. All seen as very powerful people in the pokemon world. These regions all have rich history, yet one region has yet to be recognized for it's talents. The CoCo Region.

A Pokemon Region, where Pokemon from all over reign. Pokemon that are originally from CoCo are actually considered oddities compared to the foreign pokemon from the other regions. For a native of the CoCo Region to see a Pokemon of the CoCo Region is as rare as a starting trainer from Kanto to spot, challenge, and defeat the Unova Pokemon Champion. Well, maybe not that rare. Though it is considered something that never happens.

Though that's not the point. Like various other Regions the CoCo Region has it's own Pokemon League. It has various Gyms with very powerful Gym Leaders. It has it's own Elite Four like never heard of before. This region is only famous amongst it's own people. Though, this story is about a trainer who just might put the CoCo Region on the map...and not even plan it.

* * *

**CoCo Region**

* * *

The CoCo Region isn't like most other Regions. Instead of being one big stretch of land, it's various islands within a massive ocean. The one in the middle is known as Neo Island. Neo Island is one of the biggest islands within the region. It's big enough to where it contains two massive cities that are both the size of respective islands themselves. The first city is known as YoungBlood City. This city consists of various tall skyscrapping buildings that seem to touch the sun itself. Though this does not rule out the many small buildings, houses, and condo's within the city.

This massive city and it's never ending sky scrappers are home to many people. Yet, because of the various buildings and homes many would think that it would be dirty and crowded. How wrong those people are. The residents of YoungBlood City keep their home clean since it's known to house many trainers. Also the city seems very futurisitc with moving sidewalks, and robots that help with trash and various other things to keep the city clean.

Now the second city is known as Zentur Town, more like Zentur Village. Zentur Town is hidden within the forests of Neo Island. It houses many tree houses with various people hidding with the tree's in the forest. These people, you would think, are uncivilized and do not do well with the people of YoungBlood City. It's the opposite to be exact! The people of Zentur Town are highly sophisticated and are rather fond of the wilderness and the various pokemon it contains. They live in the trees in an attempt to reach a higher state of being by seperating from the noise of the urban cities and hide in the silence of nature.

Though just because because YoungBlood City and Zentur Town are two island sized cities on one island, does not mean they hate each other. There are no rivalries or bad history between the two. They respect each other's boundries and beliefes and live in a seeminlgy perfect harmony.

* * *

YoungBlood City, Neo Island

* * *

"Zzzzzz...Zzzzzz..." A young seventeen year old man groaned, by his side was a sleeping Luxray. They were beneath the shade of a tall oak tree in the middle of what appeared to be a park.

"Hhmm..." A young seventeen year old girl looked over the sleeping teen and tapped her foot as she looked down at him.

"Espe?" A Espeon looked up at the young female trainer.

"Don't worry Espeon...it won't be too serious this time." The young girl smiled.

"Ray?" The Luxray opened an eye and looked at the young trainer. It slowly stood up and walked away from the young sleeping man.

"Good job Luxray." The girl smiled, "Espeon Psychic."

"Espe..." Espeon sweatdropped as the gem on it's head glowed with a light blue aura picking up the young trainer.

"Zzzz...zzz..."

"Now drop'em."

"Peon." Espeon did as told dropping the young man back on to the floor.

"Ouch!" The young man groaned as he landed on his head, "What the heck was that?" The boy looked up with his blue-grey eyes to see a girl about his age. She had long mid-back length brown hair, with bangs that rested above her brown eyes, which fit nicely with her tanned peach skin. She wore a yellow tank top, with blue sleeves that seemed ripped off of a long sleeve shirt, a pair of black pants, and some tennis shoes.

"Uhhh...really?" The young man groaned as he adjusted himself to face the girl. He brushed his peach skinned hand through his brown wavy hair that fell to the back of his neck. He looked down at the Luxray.

"You didn't warn me about this?"

"Luxray, lux." The Luxray replied.

"Yeah, thanks for that. So...Sora, what's up?" The young man chuckled.

"Don't "what's up" me!" The girl, now known as Sora, barked angrily.

"Sorry, what did I do now?" The young man asked dusting off his white blazer that he had buttoned up, he readjusted his black collar so it was folded up. He wore a black shirt beneath his blazer. He looked down at his black jean pants and sighed.

"What are you doing sleeping in the middle of the park?"

"Doing exactly that." The young man replied, "sleeping in the middle of the park."

"But you know what tomorrow is right?"

"Yeah, Battle Arena Tournament. Why?"

"Huh...Kane, you are competing right?" Sora asked.

"No..." The young man, now known as Kane, replied back.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't wanna." Kanbe shrugged, "Did Espeon take my shoes again?" Kane looked around for his black and white sneakers.

"Here..." Sora sighed handing Kane his shoes.

"Thanks." He quickly slipped them on, "Anyways...why do you care if I enter?"

"Because we've always entered together when we were younger. Back when Espeon was an Eevee and Luxray was a Shinx." Sora reminded.

"I know, but I don't feel like entering. I mean if you enter your guranteed to win, so why should I?"

"Because I want to battle you." Sora told him, "It'll be an empty victory if I don't get to battle you in the final match."

"Sora, you know there's no gurantee we'll both be in the final match."

"Which is why we need to train! So come on! Pleaaaaseee?"

"Espeon!" Espeon jumped on Sora's shoulder and the duo made puppy-dog faces to their friends.

"Luxray?" Luxray looked up at Kane.

"You know that doesn't work on me." Kane sweatdropped.

"I know." Sora pouted and turned away from her friend, "Which is why I've already signed you up!"

"Fine with me..wa-wait! WHAT!" Kane shouted as Sora and Espeon ran off.

"Luxray, luxray, lux." Luxray continued to stare up at it's trainer.

"I know." Kane sighed, "They're quit the pains...make me kind of tired. What about you?" Kane looked down at, a now sleeping, Luxray.

"Great idea." Kane rested back up against the large tree where he was sleeping previously and drifted back off in to his dreams.

* * *

Next Time: Kane and Luxray find themselves in a Pokemon Tournament in YoungBlood City. Something they did not want to enter, yet seemingly do a good job and reach far up the ranks. Now is this good news, or bad?

I know this was kind of rushed, and I apologize for that, but trust me when I say it'll get better along the way! Now, if this story seemed interesting to you, even though it's a crappy start, you like where it's going, you think it'll turn out to be a good story, and did not come here in search of an Oc Sheet then copy, paste, and go here: myforums/Inhuman_X/1949869/. Trust me lol, hope you enjoy what's to come!


	2. Awaking the Lightning!

**Awaking the Lightning!**

* * *

"Alright everybody time for our first match up between Sora and Joeseph!" An announcer shouted out as his voice echoed through out a large coliseum. The massive expansion of shinning metal encircled all those within the middle. It was teeming with over thousands, and thousands of various fans and citizens who wanted to witness the intense battles that were about to take place. Sora walked up to one side of the stadium as she waved and smiled to all of her fans with Espeon by her side.

"Here comes Youngblood City's very own Sora Deltoro with her famous Espeon!" The announcer shouted loudly.

* * *

"Huh...Sora." Kane yawned, "Always the one to grab everybody's attention."

"Luxray." Luxray shook his head.

"I just hope she doesn't let the spot light get to her." Kane admitted.

"Luxray ray?" Luxray looked at it's trainer.

"We'll just have to find out now won't we?" Kane replied.

* * *

"Next up we have Joeseph! A trainer who believes that he can take on Sora and even win this whole tournament!" Up walked a young child with a white jacket, a red cap, jean shorts, sandals, and dark brown hair.

"This battle will be a one-on-one Pokemon battle! The winner is decided when the other trainers Pokemon is unable to battle!"

* * *

_"Obviously..."_ Kane thought.

* * *

"Trainers! Choose your Pokemon!" The referee demanded.

"Espeon go for it!" Sora smiled as her Espeon ran out in front of her.

"Hmph, that's all?" Joeseph mocked, "Charizard show'em some real power!"

"Charizard!" Joeseph's large Fire breathing Pokemon roared causing flames to explode from it's mouth and snout. The flame on it's back tail also exploded into a pillar of flames in to the sky.

"A Charizard huh?" Sora smiled.

"Espe?" Espeon looked at it's master.

"Don't worry Espeon, we can handle this guy."

"Trainers..." The refereee looked at the trainers, "Are you both ready!?"

"You know it!" Sora smiled.

"Whenever she is." Joeseph replied.

"Well then...you may commence battle!"

"Espeon Swift!" Sora shouted.

"Peon!" Espeon leaped in the air and the red gem on it's head glowed before various golden stars flew out towards Charizard.

"Charizard take to the skies!" Joeseph informed.

"Zard!" Charizard flew to the skies as commanded.

"Now Fire Spin!"

"Char!" Charizard released a powerful tornado of fire that consumed the shinning golden stars of Espeon.

"Psychic now Epseon!"

"Charizard dive down while using Flamethrower!"

"Char!" Charizard dove down while releasing a powerful stream of intense fire.

"Espeon!" Espeon's gem glowed brightly as a light blue aura surrounded Charizard's Flamethrower attack.

"Smokescreen Charizard! Then use Double Team!"

"Charizard!" Charizard haulted it's Fire attack and huffed out a thick cloud of black smoke. Afterwards it created various illusions of itself with in the smoke.

"Steel Wing Attack!" Joeseph ordered.

"Espeon be ready!" Sora shouted.

"Char!" Out of nowhere Charizard, with it's glowing silver wings, dashed past Espeon with it's wings slashing through.

"Peon!" Espeon went rolling.

"Charizard Fire Spin from the skies!" Charizard flew to the air and sent out a powerful tornado of flames once more upon the Psychic Pokemon.

"Espeon use Light Screen!" Espeon jumped up and used a barrier of light to protect itself.

"Don't think so!" Joeseph smiled, "Charizard use Mega Punch!"

"Chaaaaarr!" Charizard dove down at the Light Screen with it's fist cocked back glowing white. It slammed it's fist through the Light Screen and landed the punch on Espeon's chest.

"Espe!"

"Espeon no!" Sora shouted.

"Seems like the young Joeseph really does have Sora on the ropes thus far!" The announcer cried out, "Will this be it for her? Or will she pull out and find a way to victory?"

"Ha! I sure hope that the rest of the competition isn't like this!" Joeseph smiled, "Charizard end this! Fire Blast!"

"Zaaaarrd!" Charizard roared as the flame on it's tail expanded. Charizard released a large blast of fire in the shape of a star.

"Espeon use Double Team and Light Screen now!" Sora shouted.

"Espeon!" Espeon made quick doubles of itself before surrounding itself, and the copies, within boxes of light. Charizard's Fire Blast attack went straight through a mere image of Espeon.

"So you wanna play this game huh?" Smiled Joeseph, "Charizard use Overheat on the ground!"

"Char!" Charizard roared as it aimed it's head down at the ground.

"Espeon use Psychic now!" Sora commanded.

"Espeon!" Espeon did as told lifting Charizard up in the air.

"What!" Joeseph shouted in shock.

"Alright Espeon!" Sora smiled happily at her Pokemon partner, "Now slam Charizard down hard!"

"Peon!" Espeon lifted Charizard even higher into the sky, then slammed it down causing a larger crater to be left behind.

"Charizard!" Joeseph shouted.

"Now Espeon use Shadow Ball!"

"Charizard use Flamethrower!"

"Charr..." Charizard struggled up, but still released a stream of flames. Yet, Espeon's dark ball of energy ripped through and hit Charizard in the stomach.

"Zard!"

"Now use Yawn!" Sora smiled as the tables had turned.

"Essspeeeeooonnn..." Espeon let out a large air bubble that popped upon contact with Charizard.

"Chari...zzaard...zzzzzz..." Charizard then fell asleep, while standing.

"No! Charizard! Wake up!" Joeseph cried out.

"Espeon finish this with our signature move! Zen Headbutt!"

"Espeon!" Espeon charged at Charizard head first with it's head shinning and glowing brightly with a blue aura. It slammed it's head into Charizard's stomach and sent it flying back.

"No!" Joeseph shouted.

"Charizard is unable to battle! Sora is the winner!"

"Yes!"

"Peon!" Espeon celebrated within it's masters arms.

* * *

"Well...seems like they put on a good show. Our match is up Luxray."

"Lux..." Luxray walked besides Kane as the two walked out of the waiting room and in to the coliseum. On their way they saw Sora and Espeon.

"Good job you two." Kane smiled.

"Thanks." Sora smiled, "But now it's your turn."

"I know, I know." Kane then continued to walk forth. Across from him, a large man with dark skin, long dark hair stood. He wore a black muscle shirt, cargo pants, and black boots.

"Alright everybody! Time for round two! We have the power house fighter Tanner against the Youngblood trainer known as Kane. Not many people have seen Kane battle, but rumors have his skills travel amongst the island! So let's see how this all plays out!" The announcer smiled.

"Trainers...it's a one-on-one Pokemon battle in which the winner is decided when one trainers Pokemon is unable to battle!" The ref stated.

"Obviously." Muttered Kane.

"Trainers...choose your Pokemon!"

"Machamp let's go!" Tanner released his four armed power house Pokemon.

"Machamp!" The large Pokemon flexed.

"My Machamp isn't like any other! With him we'll blow through this tournament easily! Even with type disadvantages! We are both from Chan Island! Home of the Fighting Master known as Ray! We will defeat whoever comes our way with the secret techniques he's taught us!"

"Well that's cool." Kane shrugged, "Luxray hit'em hard."

"Luxray..." Luxray then walked out on the battle field.

"Ready...begin!" The referee shouted.

"Machamp use Mega Punch!"

"Champ!" Machamp's four fists began glowing white as it rushed towards Luxray at a blinding speed.

"Luxray jump and use Charge!" Kane commanded.

"Lux!" Luxray leaped in the air as commanded while electricity began to gather within it's body.

"Machamp Shadow Punch Combination!" Tanner ordered.

"Machamp!" Machamp launched all four fists towards Luxray sending out four fists made out of shadow like energy. They all came from diffrent angles.

"Luxray Discharge!"

"Luxray!" Luxray quickly released a burst of blue electricity that pushed back the four fists.

"Machamp rush Luxray as it comes down and use the Mega Punch Combo!"

"Champ!" Machamp's fists began burning white once more as it waited for Luxray to reach the ground.

"Luxray use Thunder Fang!"

"Ray!" Luxray dove at Machamp with it's fangs charged with electricity.

"Macha!" Machamp released a flurry of punches towards Luxray.

"Thunderbolt Luxray!" Right before Luxray reached Machamp it shot out a burst of lightning at Machamp.

"Chaaammp!" Machamp stumbled back, while Luxray bit down hard on the four armed Fighting Pokemon.

"Luxray Iron Tail attack!"

"Ray!" Luxray did a front flip as it's tailed seemed to be coated in a shinning silver. It forced it's tail on to Machamp's skull pushing it back.

"Chaa..." Machamp nearly fell back on it's butt, yet remained up.

"Machamp let's go! Time for our next combination! The Dynamic Punch Dynamite Barrage!" Machamp sent out a devestagin barrage of punches on to Luxray.

"Luxray!" Luxray was sent skidding back.

"Go! Close Combat now!" Tanner shouted.

"Luxray use Ice Fang!" Kane called out. Machamp began letting out a neverending combination of karate chop's, punches, uppercut's, and even kicks. Meanwhile, Luxray simply dodged each oncoming attack with ease, yet still unable to reach Machamp with it's light icy blue fangs.

"Luxray use Thunder now!" Luxray sent out a bright bolt of lightning roaring in to the sky, while Machamp still continued to strike him down.

"Here it comes." Kane smiled.

"Machamp come back!" Tanner informed.

"Champ..." Machamp began walking backwards as a strong bolt of lightning crashed between the two Pokemon leaving a large crater.

"Scared we'll catch you?" Kane smirked, and then yawned.

"No...it's time we end this." Tanner looked at Machamp and nodded.

"Ma...champ." Machamp nodded in agreement. Machamp stuck out it's upper right fist and it exploded in to flames, it did the same with it's upper left fist. This time it was surrounded with electricity. It then stuck out it's lower right fist and it gained a light icy blue like tint, and it's lower left fist was surrounded in a faint dark like energy.

"Go! Ultimate Technique: The Four Fists of the Elements!" Tanner pointed at Luxray, "Charge!"

"Get set..." Kane muttered to his Pokemon.

"Ray..." Luxray preparred itself as it crouched down slightly and glarred onwards. The Electric Lion Pokemon simply starred down the Fighting Pokemon behemoth known as Machamp with all four of it's fists ready to strike down the Pokemon.

"Luxray...hold." Kane told him.

"Luxray, lux." Luxray nodded in agreement with it's master's orders.

"End it Machamp!"

"Machamp!" Machamp cried out as it was inches away from Luxray.

"Well..." Kane smiled, "It's about time."

"Ray!" Luxray roared loudly as a light blue aura surrounded and armored it's body.

"Use Superpower to end this!"

"LUXRAY!" Luxray unleashed a devestating roar that caused everything in it's path to get blown away.

"Machamp!" Machamp was sent flying back, and even crashed into Tanner.

"Aaaaahhh!" Tanner screamed loudly as they crashed into the stadium walls.

"Machamp is unable to battle! Kane and Luxray are the winners!"

"Sweet." Kane smiled as Luxray walked back.

"That was a good battle Luxray, good job." Kane petted his parnter.

"Luxray lux."

"Yeah, we can chill now. You know, until the next round."

* * *

**YES! IT FEEELSS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO GOOD TO BE BACK! I'm sorry about what happened guys, my computer crashed and I JUST got it fixed today! So I'm back and better than ever! And what's the first thing I do? Post up a new chapter that should've been poster before my computer crashed! Oh well, it's here now and expect MORE TO COME this WEEKEND! FOR ALL STORIES! So hopefully my computer's sped up as well, anyways it feels good to be back! So hope you all liked this chapter!**


End file.
